Fated to walk on an uncertain road
by DreamingRealitysLies
Summary: "Come on we're almost there!Just a little bit more!" "I-I don't think I can make it..." "Don't say that sis! I'm not going to let you die!" "I'm sorry bro..." I coughed up some blood "I'm really sorry Derek." by the look that Derek was giving me he was probably going to do something stupid, "No, I will not let you die Rona!"


_Starting the day with a face full of cats._

It's not a lie that that people are different in every aspect; you may be born in a rich family an' treat people nicely, but have a hard time accepting the harsh reality when it slaps you in the face when all your life you've been sheltered. Or, being born to a struggling family, being bullied, harassed, beaten up, kicked down,…you get the point, yet you still keep walking with your head up, hopping that someday everything will change for you for the better.

Yeah that's a load bullshit to me, but it's my opinion, just one out of millions of others. I guess to me my opinions didn't matter to anyone, so I thought if I said anything no one will care, I guess with me being different made things in life hard than it already was in the beginning, but I could take it. It is just a way of life, after all no one said it was going to be easy anyway then again why have things easy if you won't have the fun of enjoying a hard challenge? At least that's how I roll…

.

.

.

You know its one thing to wake up in the morning expecting to see the ceiling full of poster's of the latest who cares what that guy's name is from that new band that popped up, that would be totally normal for a female adolescent. For me it's waking up to a big ball of not so happy Sunshine, which is my spawn from hell of a drama queen attention demanding ever so spoiled must always be clean to be better than you male cat. Now don't look at me as if this cute kitty is an angel an' that I'm being melodramatic, no every single thing I said is true about that damned cat. An' by the looks of it, he can tell what I'm thinking in those intelligent eyes of his, he roared, yes he roars it, that ungodly meow of his, it sounded like frogs having sex while being made into road kill, trust me it does not sound pretty.

I winced at how load that was, "Damn it Sunny!" a fact you should know Sunshine does not like to be called that, I had a lot of scratches from him every time I did call him that, I received my punishment from my ever so _lovable_ cat, a scratch on my chest. Oh god that stings! "Fine fine I'm getting up you devil cat!" I said as I got out of my bed, grabbing my glasses I pretty sure Sunshine was meowing the equivalent of something along the lines of _'finally you lazy human bitch of an owner'_ or something like that. I made my way to the closet an' grabbed whatever then headed to the bathroom, after a nice cold shower I got out wearing a black shirt with a stitched up broken bleeding heart at my well heart, blue jean short shorts, with black tights underneath, an' my dark brown hair in a messy bun.

Looking around my room I spotted my roller skates, unguarded, in the middle of the room, I noticed Sunshine wasn't around; I had a feeling that he an' Rodney, a dark reddish brown cat that I let in the house (not that I had a choice he always finds a way in even when I think I have everything locked he gets along well with Sunshine but those two always do something to set me off) I gave him a name even though I don't own him but if he gets Sunny to not destroy my home then I don't mind him, had something planned for me…no wait I forgot that I left them there last night. Picking them up an' putting them on, I skated out of my room, going into the kitchen Blue (Black blue eyed cat) n Blurz (Grey sky blue eyed cat) where at my feet mewing cutely at me really fast like they always do, "Morning you two" I greeted them as I opened the fridge. There were small fish in bags at the bottom left drawer; specifically for the cats of course I have more around the really big house that my mom left me in, not alone by myself though I have an older brother, his name is Derek he's like twenty three years old. He has a good figure he has muscles, Green with specks of blue eyes (mine are just a dull forest green), dark really dark brown hair, yeah he is everything a girl wants.

To most girls that despise me in school think he's Sexy, Hot, an' all that other crap, I simply laugh at them when they try to act nice to me just to impress him, one even so far as picked a fight with me. Everyone knew that was a bad idea since I'm the toughest girl in school, the boyfriend harming fiend (Not my fault when they try to drug me or harass me in a manner that no girl should be harassed in they get beaten to a pulp by me), the Texas bitch, ruthless angel, an' a lot of other names, rumors, n junk that I don't even care about. The school knows about me being bullied so they don't do anything when I use self defense when a fight is being directed to me. Anyway back to my bro when he tells them he's not interested in them it's because he's gay, yes you heard right gay, let me spell it out to you G-A-Y, it's normal since were black sheep, even mom's a black sheep. I don't know how it started but I accepted it none of the less, like he accepted that I was autistic, that I was different from normal girls, that I couldn't handle being alone, that I had a love for cats.

It never annoyed him that we had to get more food because of them just gave us all the more reason to eat like the pigs that we are, it surprises me that never get fat he says we have a healthy metabolism, I just say it's our body's being weird. That an' we sorta got used to all the cats that would come in an' out of the house, some would sleep in his room which were mainly girls (even though that annoys him), some sleep with me too an' it's only the weird ones, ones that want to snuggle with my hair, heck even Sunshine does to (much to the annoyance of my bro)!

After taking out a bag or two I took on out an' fed both Blue an' Blurz one each, next thing I knew Rodney an' Sunshine were at my heels with those blue eyes of theirs shining widely, I gave them one each as well, soon a whole army of them were at my feet. I was used to this so I grabbed four more bags from the fridge an' gave them one each, by the time the forth bag was empty I knew we had to go shopping again. "DEREK WE NEED MORE FOOD YOU GAY HIPPIE!" I called out to my bro, a few seconds later, " ALRIGHT HOLD YOUR PANTIES YOU BITCHY NINNY!" he yelled back, when the first time the cats where here the all jumped now they were used to how loud we Texans are, n how treat each other. I know it's odd to some people when they see us acting like that but I prefer to be roughhousing, an' acting like a guy instead of acting like a girl. Just like he likes to give me the latest gossip from work while I was at school, he knows I like listening to adult talks like that, I admit we had a laughs, tears, fight's but we needed each other more than others would think. He's my big bro, I'm his little sis is there any reason why we shouldn't be like that with each other?

After waiting for my Bro I heard the heavy thumps from the stairs, guess he's wearing those new boots he got last week, when he came down he had his black leather jacket that I like to steal from him, black shirt with skulls crying tears of blood, baggy faded out blue jeans, an' wearing the said new boots. "He broke up with you?" I asked I since he never wears dark clothes I figured something happened I knew the guy didn't like me when he came over that one time I was I was with the girls from the roller derby, but that's a story for another time, he looked well bad, yes he was handsome but extremely vain even the cats didn't like him. "If going to jail for beating up a black kid nearly killing said kid then yeah we broke up didn't want my baby sister to get hurt because of _him_." I should've figured since he didn't care when he 'accidentally' pushed me down the stairs, all the cats gave him hell, "Damn, well at least you're done with the fucker an' moved on then I'm happy, now let's go Pothead." I said as I skated out of the house with him following me to the old pickup truck next to the motorcycle, "Sure thing Princess Transgeekiala (I know so not a word but its mine so don't steal it you may borrow it but don't steal) " yes I am a geek for the Transformers why else would I give a similar but close name to all the cats that act very much like the very same characters from the franchise. Hell I even named a big dark grayish cat Megatron, an' named a black cat that had dark red flame like patterns on his legs Orion Pax, those two have fights all the time, ah brotherly love!

I rolled my eyes at my bro an' hopped onto the bed of the truck, I heard a soft meow from behind me, then another one, god both Houdini (Dark reddish fur Light blue eyes) an' Poof (Black with gray patches of fur with brownish almost red looking eyes) got on before we left the house, an' we were already at the super market. I glared at the two innocent looking kitties, "Stay here an' maybe I'll let you guys have some milk." I said to the two they made a cute soldier salute impersonation at me, I say this they get points for being cute, getting off me an' Derek went into the market. How much we got is like about as much as we eat for three fourths of the year, you'd be surprised that we can fit everything in with little to no problems what's more the old pickup sorta acts like it can take way more than all this, but then I thought I was being paranoid so I shrugged it off.

The trip back home was uneventful as always, 'I love the city but sometimes I wish there was more excitement in my life' I thought to myself both Houdini an' Poof had their share of milk an' were already asleep by the time we got home. Grabbing a few heavy bags I handed them over to Derek, since I was wearing my skates I couldn't exactly get out of the truck till I have more space, he went into the house for a minute or two then came out for more, we did this a couple of times till I got out with some bags of my own along with the two cats clinging at my shoulders. When we had everything in the house we began to put everything away, I organized the food that goes to the pantry before putting them there, Derek organizes the refrigerated food before putting them there as well, then I put the excess boxed an' canned foods in the storage room while Derek put the excess meat's an' other cold items in the cold storage room. By the time we finished we were tired I used my bro as a cushion, he grunted but Link makes better grunts in the games, damn the sexy elf makes everything look awesome, I didn't notice that Sunshine was on me till I heard that ungodly noise. Flailing with both the weight of the cat on me, along with surprise an' fright, I fell of the couch; Sunshine on the other hand was still on the couch, that devil cat! "SUNNY!" I yelled I distinctively heard my brother snickering at me, getting up I made a grab at that evil cat he on the other hand sprinted away from my reach, I followed him trying to get my hands on him. This went on a good while till I got bored an' went into my room, when I got there I kicked off my skates to a corner, getting on my bed I noticed that both Megatron, an' Orion claimed a spot on my bed, I rolled my eyes then laid down. I think I went to sleep but I don't remember closing my eyes, meh guess I was really tired wait before the day ends I didn't exactly say my name right? Might as well tell you now, my name is Rona .D Lynche, I'm fourteen years old if any of you are wondering, now that you know my name might as well continue sleeping.


End file.
